The Experiment
by jimlover54
Summary: She asked him to meet her in the park. She had to tell him something, but the words just wouldn't form. Is it time for him to do a little experiment and find out just what she is trying to say? JC oneshot.


This is just some drabble that leaked out of my head one night. I think writing is a way to release stress for me. So, enjoy my brain leakage and if not, then oh well. :)

Disclaimer: I own no part of JN. I just use the characters to write fanfics.

* * *

_**The Experiment**_

She could feel the sweat drip down the back of her neck. Her hands were crumpled into tight fists at her sides and the toe of her sneaker unconsciously dug into the dirt. Her heart was beating at a dangerous rate, but she couldn't take her eyes off his face.

"I-I...love," she stumbled over her words, her head spinning as she tried to force the words from her mouth. He just gazed at her patiently while she fought to finally say what she has kept secret for so long. "I l-love...pudding!" she exclaimed and silently cursed in her head as she forced a smile. He lifted an eyebrow, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Um," he said slowly, a bit surprised by her outburst. When she asked him to meet her at the park so she could tell him something important, that wasn't what he was expecting. "Okay, Cindy." His eyes washed over her and she smiled nervously. He crossed his arms over his chest as he gave her an unbelieving grin. "Are you sure that's what you wanted to say?"

The warm wind gently ruffled her bangs as she stared at him for a moment. She couldn't count the number of thoughts flying through her mind. How do you tell someone you're not suppose to even like that they are your world? That you love them? She didn't know.

She took a deep breath and slumped to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Her gaze swept over the glowing town below her, set scenically beneath an orange sunset. She listened to the soft plop as he sat beside her. She could almost feel his alluring blue eyes on her.

"No," she replied at almost a whisper. He leaned in to hear her better. "It's just too hard to say. I can hardly express it. How do you expect me to say it?" she asked and turned her gaze to him. She wasn't anticipating an answer.

His aqua eyes seemed to shine and she found she couldn't look away. The corners of his eyes crinkled as a gentle smile graced his face. Jimmy was a man of science and even though he was beyond his childhood years, he was still slightly incapable of understanding the ways of the heart, but it was like she was a book just waiting to be read. She was like an experiment that he just couldn't turn down. If he added a certain ingredient, a word or an action, the reaction could be different for each thing he said or did. Could the outcome be something he has wanted all along?

In the end, he decided to follow what his heart was nearly screaming. He closed the gap between them fairly quickly and an amazing jolt shot down his spine. Her lips were soft and sweet and she didn't pull away. One hand tenderly cupped her face as he melted into her. The rest of the world faded away and the only important thing was her. It was all a romantic kiss could be, but one thing was happening that sugar coated romance novels completely missed. This kiss was deeper than any other love he had felt before. And although he would never admit it when he was younger, not even to himself, this one moment with her was everything he had ever wanted since he laid eyes on her.

Slowly, savoring the feeling, he pulled away and opened his eyes to look at the outcome. If the experiment went well, would he get the outcome he wanted or would it blow up in his face like many of his experimentations?

Her cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly parted. Her eyes stayed shut for a moment before they fluttered open. Her emerald orbs searched his dazed expression. "You can't say it either?" she asked breathlessly.

His hand on her cheek carefully fell from her face and gently clasped onto her hand. "I guess not."

The way her lips curved up in a sweet smile and the way her eyes looked into his, made something in his chest tighten. And when she slipped her arms around his neck and leaned into him made his heart skip a beat. "I'm glad. That's something we have in common," she remarked, whispering in his ear. "Besides, I would rather show you how much I love you."

"Me too." He laced his arms around her and buried his face in her blonde hair. He couldn't be any happier that his experiment was a success.

* * *

**jimlover54**


End file.
